


they smiled

by sloweddownspeedster



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 16:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloweddownspeedster/pseuds/sloweddownspeedster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she wailed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they smiled

**Author's Note:**

> nico is a 10 year old on the streets.  
> honestly, no creepy person would notice that?  
> so one did.

Bianca di Angelo cried into her ghostly palms.  
She wailed.  
Nico- poor Nico, all alone in his painful world, ignored, traumatized, and now this, snatched by pure evil off the streets and put in a cage.  
She screamed.  
As her soul fought against the bonds holding it in the Underworld, her ears where filled with the screams of her little brother.  
So Bianca screamed louder, as the chains tethered to her soul dragged her farther and farther into her own mind.  
With one final scream, Bianca di Angelo stared up at the abyss with shattered, broken eyes.  
She would sleep until her brother was set free.  
She drifted.  
-  
Nico screamed.  
-  
Percy remembered the boy with the innocent brown eyes broken.  
Shattered.  
All his fault.  
So he fought harder.  
No time for love.  
-  
They all broke.  
-  
[six years later; unknown location.]  
Nico blinked slowly.  
That's all he really ever did these days.  
Trapped by long useless extra limbs for most of the day, blink-blink.  
Hair unkept, sheared back to the scalp once every year, pale skin hanging onto a skeleton, yet lithe muscles lining the bones.  
He would remember days when he'd fight, screech at his captors.  
No more.  
Blink.  
Blink.  
Pull ups to keep his limbs from being useless would sometimes be the only movement his cell would see all day.  
He never broke.  
Not really.  
But he did.  
He guessed he didn't gave it that bad.  
Clothes. His own restroom, a cot.  
A loaf of bread and a wheel of cheese a day with unlimited water. No vermin. Free lessons on hand to hand and Sword-fighting.  
But it was his hell.  
A bracelet kept his magic suppressed, and it lay just beneath his skin, lashing out at him.  
Free me, it seemed to say.  
The shock back would say, ha, fuck you.  
Nico would say, I can't.  
Leave me be.  
It never did.  
Poke.  
Poke.  
The magic went.  
Nico's wrists were tired. His mind was too. So tired.  
Give up, the drugs they pumped into him every morn said.  
He would eventually, he knew.  
Not today, he told himself.  
Annabeth.  
Will.  
Thalia.  
Him.  
All those innocents.  
No, not today.  
-  
Nico was free.  
He didn't know what to do.  
His magic was whirling around him.  
Chaos.  
The bastards had fell.  
Oh, how Nico had loved the air.  
The sun.  
His skin had blossomed, olive once more, his grin grew.  
He walked.  
As he walked, he gathered.  
A sword.  
A ring.  
His own crown.  
Black and white tiny flowers woven together.  
He let his magic flow into it, and with it the crown changed as quickly as the boy had himself.  
Nico pulled his hoodie around his chest.  
He refused to shiver.  
He continued to walk.  
He smiled as he danced his way.  
-  
Bianca opened her eyes.  
She smiled.  
And her chains broke.  
-  
Percy sat up in his bed, vision filled with the oh so familiar boy.  
The boy he failed.  
Back once more.  
And Percy smiled.  
-  
They smiled.  
-  
fin.


End file.
